nvscfandomcom-20200216-history
Norway
debuted in the first edition of North Vision Song Contest and has participated in every edition since then. The Norwegian broadcaster, Norsk Rikskringkasting (NRK), has been the organizer of the Norwegian entry since the country's debut. The broadcaster hosts a NS (called "Den Norsken Sangen" which means "The Norwegian Song" in English) since NVSC 4 to decide the NVSC entry. Norway in North Vision Song Contest debuted in the first edition of North Vision Song Contest in Budapest. Since then, Norway has missed only one final (NVSC 5). Norway was placed 7th most successful country in North Vision Song Contest after North Vision Song Contest 7. Although, participates every time in the semifinals. in Budapest.]] 'North Vision Song Contest 1' confirmed they would debut in the first edition of North Vision Song Contest, after the big interest with Eurovision Song Contest. They announced that they planned to do an internal selection. They internally selected Tone Damli to represent them with her song "Smash". Norway performed second in Semi Final 1 and qualified for the final by placing second with 109 points. In the final, Norway recieved 12 points twice by and and was placed seventh with 113 points. This place marked a very good debut for the Nordic country. in Reykjavik.]] 'North Vision Song Contest 2' After the top 10 placement in North Vision Song Contest 1, announced that they would take part in North Vision Song Contest 2. Norway again selected internally. NRK chose Carina Dahl with her song "I Don't Care". Betting Odds were placing her in the Top 5 of the contest. Norway performed sixth in Semi Final 2 and qualified for the final in the second place with 117 points. In the final, she performed twenty-first and Norway took the sixth place with 124 points recieving 12 points twice from and , a very satisfying place which didn't give the ticket for the final of the next edition because of 4 points difference with the 5th place. It's the best result of the country. in Winterthur.]] 'North Vision Song Contest 3' announced that they would confirm if Carina Dahl had qualified to the final. When that happened, NRK confirmed that they would be in North Vision Song Contest 3. They announced that they planned to do another one internal selection. On 22nd June, it was announced that Gaute Ormåsen will represent Norway in Witherthur. One day after, the song was announced. Its name was "Awake" and its lyrics were written by Fredrik Borgen and music by Gaute Ormåsen and Jesper Borgen. "Awake" performed ninetienth in Semi Final 2 and qualified to the final placed seventh with 74 points. In the final, Gaute performed sixtienth. In the final voting, he recieved 12 points only from . In total, he gathered 108 points and achieved the twelvth place, which was the worst result in NVSC history, but it's still a top 15 place. after her performance in Gothenburg.]] " performing in Gothenburg.]] 'North Vision Song Contest 4' On 30th July, NRK announced that for the first time a national selection would be held for the chosen artist for North Vision Song Contest 4. Later in the day, it was announced that the title would be "Den Norsken Sangen" which means "The Norwegian Song" in English and it would take place on 1st August. On 31st July, NRK announced the artist that would represent in . She was Alexandra Joner. On 1st August, 3 songs fought for the right to represent Norway and "Come Inside Me" was the winner song while "Sunrise" was placed second and "Next To You" third. The team arrived in Gothenburg at 12th August and first rehearsal took place on 13th August in Scandinavium. Norway performed in the sixth position in Semi Final 1 and recieved the seventh place with 76 points, therefore qualified to the final. Norway performed eleventh (in the same place with the two previous NVSC winners) in the final of 31st August. "Come Inside Me" recieved only 12 points from and placed sixtienth in the final ranking, a bad result in North Vision Song Contest for Norway despite the positive feedback the song had recieved. performing "Fuck You" in Aarhus.]] performing in a concert before NVSC.]] 'North Vision Song Contest 5' On 20th August, NRK confirmed the participation of in the fifth North Vision Song Contest after the success of "Den Norsken Sangen 1". On the last day of summer, on 31st August, NRK announced the three singers that would fight in the NS for the magic "ticket". On 1st September, NRK presented the songs of Alexander With, Margaret Berger (Representer of Norway in Eurovision Song Contest 2013) and the famous worldwide singer Maria Mena that would participate in the second edition of "Den Norsken Sangen". The show started some hours later. 16 nations voted and the results were announced on 12th September. Maria Mena won with 5 nations giving her 12 points and therefore, "Fuck You" would represent Norway in . The first reactions about the song weren't the best. Betting odds before the competition were placing Norway 41st in the final ranking. In the semifinals draw, Norway took the wildcard and decided to present 12th in the Semi Final 1 in Aarhus. Maria Mena recieved 12 points from , but unfortunately, she didn't make it to the final as she finished thirtienth with 61 points and returned unhappy to Norway. It was the first non qualification of the Nordic country in North Vision Song Contest. and Julie Bergan in Beirut.]] 'North Vision Song Contest 6' After the unsuccesful attempt in North Vision Song Contest 5, NRK thought a lot about the next participation of in the contest. Finally, on 7 November it was announced that Norway would take part in the next edition. One day later, on 8th November, NRK announced that a National Selection would be held in order to decide the song of Norway. NVSC fans were happy with the desicions NRK made and were looking forward to learn the system of the National Final. On 9th November it was known that 10 songs would participate in "Den Norsken Sangen 3". After the new rule with the foreign artists, an American act would like to perform between other 9 pure Norwegian songs. From 10th November and every day a song was announced by NRK. On 20th November it was announced that the show would be hosted in Oslo Spektrum, by Erik Solbakken and Tone Damli. On 23rd November the voting started and on 27th November the lines closed. On 28th November the results were presented. "Supernova" by Cir.Cuz feat. Julie Bergan won with a margin of 25 points and would represent Norway in Beirut. Norway was placed forth in the Betting Odds but the allocation draw wasn't the best. They performed twentieth in the Semi Final 2 on 30th December and qualified to the Grand Final placed 5th with 91 points. On 5th January, Norway opened the show performing first. At the final voting, "Supernova" gathered 94 points and took, finally, the ninetienth place in a total of 25 countries in the final which United Kingdom won with the song "Rumour". in Liverpool.]] 'North Vision Song Contest 7' On 30th December, NRK confirmed the participation in North Vision Song Contest 7. "Den Norsken Sangen 4" would be held to decide the song that would represent in the contest. The format would be the same with the previous edition of DNS. Ten songs competed and the foreign act this time was Faydee, the popular Australian pop singer. The voting opened on 11th January 2014 and closed on 17th January. On 20th January, the final results were announced. Maria Mena won for the second time this national selection and took a second chance to represent Norway in North Vision Song Contest 7 with the song "All the Love". A music video was before made by TRM for the song which was the official for the competition, too. On 9th February, the Running Order Draw took place in Liverpool and it was decided that she would perform 23rd (last song) in the first semifinal of North Vision Song Contest 7. On 16th February, Maria Mena performed in the seventh North Vision in Concert held in Astana, Kazakhstan. She arrived in Liverpool on 18th February 2014 and she made her first rehearseal on Friday 21st February in Echo Arena. On 24th February, Maria Mena performed, last in the running order, "All the Love" in the audience of Liverpool. On 3rd March, the results of the semifinal were announced. Maria Mena announced as the first qualifier in the final of North Vision Song Contest 7, making it with her second participation in the contest finishing 4th with 85 points as it was announced on 15th April. On 4th March, Maria selected to perform as thirteenth in the Finalists' Running Order Draw. Maria Mena said some hours before the final of 28th March: "I don't have fear or I'm not nervous, it isn't the first concert of my carreer. Also, it is my second participation in the contest, that means that I have already performed 2 times in the Northvision stage and now I have more experience. I will give my best for my country. Our goal was to qualify and now my goal is to make the better result of Norway so far. That means 5th place but it's very very difficult. I will try and we'll see." When she was asked by reporters who is her biggest opponent she answered: "Me and myself. If I feel that I've done the best that I could then I am a winner for me." Finally, some of her favourites: "All songs are very good but if I want to wish best of luck to the talented singer from France, Indila and Laura from Finland and of course my friend from old days, Magdalena from FYR Macedonia. I've met her in North Vision Song Contest 5 in Αarhus and we're still in contact. I'm happy that she's again here." In the night of the results, Carl Espen announced the Norwegian votes 34th in a total of 51 countries. Norway gathered 111 points (12 points from and ) in the night of the results and finished in the 12th place returning in the good results again. Maria Mena was more than satisfied with her second (and more successfull) participation in North Vision Song Contest. 'North Vision Song Contest 8' Earlier than ever, on 24th February 2014, NRK confirmed officialy the participation of in the eighth edition of North Vision Song Contest & the way that the entry would be selected: the fifth edition of Den Norsken Sangen was already planned for March. On 13th February, the song submissions closed and on 15th February, one jury listened the 207 songs that were submitted and chose 9 to participate in Den Norsken Sangen 05. From Monday 3rd March, the 10 candidates started being announced. On 12th March, all the songs had been announced. Krista Siegfrids (represented in North Vision Song Contest 6) had agreed with NRK to be the foreign singer in this edition. She said in an interview: "YLE hasn't confirmed for the next edition yet and I'm not even sure if my country will be in North Vision Song Contest 8. I would like to represent Norway in the next edition. I would really like to try the DNS format." After a lot of messages from the fans to the norwegian broadcaster for Adelén's new single to be added, in NRK they started to think seriously for an extra addition because of this song. On 17th March, they had a meeting thinking if this song should be added or not, what would be the consequences etc. and they reached in a desicion to try to make 11 the songs in this edition. After this, they contacted with Adelén and they were waiting for an answer. The young singer accepted the request of NRK and "Always On My Mind" became the 11th song in Den Norsken Sangen 05. "Following on from the massive ‘Bombo’ and the lesser known but equally lovable ‘Baila Conmigo’, she’s for now at least left the Spanish cliches behind, and instead presents a more universal pop song, that could well be as big a hit for her on the continent as ‘Bombo’ was last year. It gives off big summer hit vibes, and is catchy as sin. It’s as BIG as we wanted it to be, and it needed to be." said the HoD. On 17th April, the show was held in Oslo. One week after, on 23rd April, the voting lines closed and on 24th April the results were presented. "Younger" won with a 2 points difference from the runner-up Cir.Cuz and got the right to represent Norway in North Vision Song Contest 8. She told in an interview after the results: "Thank you very much. It's difficult to express with words my feelings right now. It was such a close result and I haven't taken it all in yet. I guess it comes with time. To be honest, I was expecting a close result but not with such a small difference between first and second place. And the funny thing is that the act in second place are very good friends of mine, Cir.Cuz. And I'm glad that they are in the second place! I just hope that the whole of Europe (and more) will relate with the song's meaning: 'We're not getting any younger'!". Οn 17th May 2014, Norway performed 13th in the night of the first semi-final of the North Vision Song Contest 8. Contestants & Results Draw through the editions Charts Voting History Total (Finals and Semifinals) has received the most points from... has given the most points to... Detailed points NVSC 1 Norway participated and had to vote in the first semifinal. In Semi Final 1, Norway had given the following points: In the final, Norway had announced their votes as 30th and had given the following points: NVSC 2 Norway participated and had to vote in the second semifinal. In Semi Final 2, Norway had given the following points: In the final, Norway had announced their votes as 31st and had given the following points: NVSC 3 Norway participated and had to vote in the second semifinal. In Semi Final 2, Norway had given the following points: In the final, Norway had announced their votes as 33rd and had given the following points: NVSC 4 Norway participated and had to vote in the first semifinal. In Semi Final 1, Norway had given the following points: In the final, Norway had announced their votes as 3rd and had given the following points: NVSC 5 Norway participated and had to vote in the first semifinal. In Semi Final 1, Norway had given the following points: In the final, Norway had announced their votes as 17th and had given the following points: NVSC 6 Norway participated and had to vote in the second semifinal. In Semi Final 2, Norway had given the following points: In the final, Norway had announced their votes as 4th and had given the following points: NVSC 7 Norway participated and had to vote in the first semifinal. In Semi Final 1, Norway had given the following points: In the final, Norway had announced their votes as 34th and had given the following points: Commentators and spokespersons Category:Countries